


Mini-HP-Storys

by Amurnatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Parody, one shots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Kleine Oneshots im HP-Univerum. Derzeitige Parings: Lord Voldemort x Bellatrix, Harry Potter x Severus Snape (na ja, nicht wirklich. Die beiden können sich noch nicht so ganz ausstehen, aber ich gebe mein bestes) und Neville Longbottom x Nagini. Die Parings spielen aber eigentlich keine Rolle, jeder Oneshot ist in sich abgeschlossen, es gibt zwischen ihnen aber manchmal einige Zusammenhänge, weswegen man sie in chronologischer Reihnfolge lesen muss. Auch meine Wenigkeit, Elea, hat so einige Gastauftritte, in denen sie versucht Harry und Snape zu verkuppeln und dem dunklen Lord auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: Kleider machen Leute  
Wörter: 175

 

Lord Voldemort lümmelte sich gemütlich auf dem Sofa im Salon der Malfoys . Hin und wieder zupfte er nervös an seiner Robe herum. Er warf einen Blick in die Runde und räusperte sich.

„Letztens hat mich eine kleine Muggelgöre gefragt, warum ich denn ein Kleid trage.“ Wieder hektisches Gefummel an der Robe. Bellatrix runzelte die Stirn. 

„Und was habt Ihr da gemacht?“

„Sie umgebracht, was denn sonst? Aber das hatte ich ja sowieso vor.“ 

Nachdenkliches Schweigen. Dann: „Vielleicht… sollten wir die Todesserroben durch schwarze Hosen und langärmige Kapuzenpullover ersetzen. Das ist doch viel schicker und nicht so altmodisch.“

Snape, der im Hintergrund hin und her gerannt war damit seine Robe so schön bauscht blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Sniff. Ohhhhh“, machte er traurig.

Fenrir Greyback der vor dem Sofa saß (auf das Sofa durfte er nicht, das verbat ihm Narzissa wegen der Flöhe und dem ganzen Dreck) und sich bis eben mit dem Fuß hinter dem Ohr gekrazt hatte, blickte auf.

„Wieso Mylord? Wollt Ihr nen Killer oder wollt Ihr nen Dressman?“


	2. Kammerjäger

Titel: Kammerjäger  
Wörter: 96

 

Bellatrix blätterte träge die Seiten ihrer Zeitschrift um. Dabei stolperte sie über einen Artikel mit unnützem Harry-Potter-Wissen. Sie fragte sich, was der Schreiber damit meinte und las interessiert weiter. Überrascht hielt sie inne und blickte zum dunklen Lord, der neben ihr saß und Kreuzworträtsel löste.

„Mylord, habt Ihr gewusst, dass Dumbledore im Frühneuenglischen nichts weiter als Hummel bedeutet?“

Voldemort fiel der Stift aus der Hand.

„Soll das heißen, ich hab all die Jahre gegen eine Pseudo-Biene-Maja verloren?“

„Hummel, Herr.“

„Wie auch immer. Ab heute lassen wir das mit der schwarzen Magie und steigen um auf Insektenspray.“


	3. Gefallener Engel

Titel: Gefallener Engel  
Wörter: 165

 

Montags morgens. Zaubertränkestunde. Grund für ernsthafte Selbstmordgedanken. Genauso sah Harry Potter auch aus. Mit starrem Blick fixierte er seinen Kessel und überlegte fieberhaft ob Snape ihn töten würde wenn er sich in seinem Unterricht umbrächte. 

Leider brachte die pausenlose Betrachtung des Gebräus ihn nicht dazu zu bemerken, dass sein Trank stark von den Beschreibungen im Rezept abwich. Jedenfalls waren himmelbau und blutrot Nuancen bei denen man mehr als nur ein paar winzig kleine Abweichungen erkennen konnte.

So dauerte es auch nicht lange bis ihm der Kessel, in dem er sich gerade ertränken wollte um die Ohren flog. Auf der Stelle rauschte Snape heran (ja, er hatte die Robe behalten dürfen und musste sie nicht gegen Hose und Kapuzenpulli eintauschen) und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. Die Schimpftirade ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Aber Professor“, entrüstete sich Hermine, „so können Sie doch nicht mit dem Jungen der lebt reden! Er ist schließlich der Schutzengel der Zaubererwelt.“

Snape feixte: „Pff. Engel sind auch nur Geflügel.“


	4. Harry Potter/Biss-Crossover Wie Voldemort wirklich besiegt wurde

Titel: Harry Potter/ Biss- Crossover: Wie   
Voldemort wirklich besiegt wurde  
Wörter: 131

 

„Avada Kedavra!“, rief Voldemort. Cederic Diggory war sofort tot. „Neeeeeein“, schrie Harry verzweifelt doch der dunkle Lord lachte nur bösartig. *Niemand kann mich aufhalten*, dachte er voller gehässiger Freude.

Er zuckte zusammen und riss überrascht die Augen auf als Fenrir Greyback auf allen Vieren an ihm vorbeisauste. Eine Horde kreischender Mädchen, die alle das gleiche T-Shirt trugen rannte ihm hinterher. Auf den Shirts stand: „Team Jakob“

Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Eine weitere Mädchentraube hatte sich hinter ihm gebildet. Sie trugen ähnliche Oberteile, doch auf ihren stand: „Team Edward“

Sie waren mit dicken Büchern auf denen ein in Händen gehaltener Apfel abgebildet war bewaffnet. Eins der Mädchen deutete auf Diggorys Leiche. 

„Du hast Edward getötet. Das Gleiche machen wir jetzt mit dir!“

Nun wisst ihr, wie Voldemort wirklich besiegt wurde.


	5. Das Glück dieser Erde...ist fester Boden unter den Füßen

Titel: Das Glück dieser Erde…ist fester Boden unter den Füßen  
Wörter: 169

 

Lucius legte eine Hand auf Voldemorts Schulter. 

„Wisst Ihr Mylord, für einen waschechten Reinblüter schickt es sich nicht, wenn man nicht reiten kann. Und Ihr seid doch ein waschechter Reinblüter, stimmts?“  
„Ähh… Ja, `türlich!“  
„Und könnt Ihr reiten?“  
„Nun ja…nein.“  
„Dann wird es aber höchste Zeit.“

Lucius zog den dunklen Lord an der Kapuze seines Pullovers (er war der einzige der beschlossen hatte die Robe gegen das von ihm entworfene Outfit umzutauschen) hinter sich her zu den Ställen von Malfoy Manor.

„Das ist Wirbelwind.“ Stolz deutete das Malfoyoberhaupt auf einen schwarzen Hengst, der seinem Namen alle Ehre zu machen schien.

„Und auf den setzt Ihr euch jetzt drauf.“  
„Wer? Ich?“  
„Ja.“  
„Nein!“  
„Doch!“

Nach kurzer Zeit saß Lord Voldemort etwas wackelig im Sattel, hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen und schrie aufgeregt: „Nicht so schnell! NICHT SO SCHNELL!“

„Äh, Mylord?“  
„…jaaa?“  
„Das Pferd steht noch. Ihr seid noch gar nicht losgeritten.“  
„Oh…kann ich wieder runter?“

Lucius seufzte. 

„Na gut, Apparieren tut´s ja auch. Steigt ab und geht Muggel töten.“  
„Yay!!!“


	6. Frühreif

Titel: Frühreif  
Wörter: 120

 

Klein-James und Klein-Severus saßen zusammen am Maltisch und klauten sich gegenseitig die Bundstifte. Außerdem versuchte Klein-James Klein-Severus von seinem Stuhl zu schubsen, während er ihn dabei auch noch an den kinnlangen schwarzen Haaren zog.

„Aufhören ihr Zwei. Alle Beide, sofort!“

Professor McGonagal am wütend angerauscht und schickte die Streithähne zusammen in eine Ecke. Beide sahen der schönen jungen Lehrerin mit glänzenden Augen hinterher.

Auf einmal begann Klein-James zu feixen.

„Ätsch, ich weiß ja schon wie man Babys kriegt.“

Klein-Severus zog eins seiner Bücher aus dem nahestehenden Regal (natürlich als Professor McGongal nicht zu ihnen sah) und präsentierte Klein-James den Buchtitel mit breitem Grinsen:

„Verhütungs-und Abtreibungstränke“, stand da.

„Ätsch“ äffte er Klein-James nach, „ich weiß ja schon wie man keine kriegt.“


	7. Schleichwerbung

Titel: Schleichwerbung  
Wörter: 168

 

Achtung: Schleichwerbung

 

Professor McGonagal rieb sich genervt die Schläfen, um die aufkeimenden Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Dabei ließ sie die beiden Gryffindors nicht aus den Augen.

Vor ihr saßen eine an einem Stück kichernde Hermine Granger und ein selbstzufrieden grinsender Ron Weasley.

„Jetzt noch einmal ganz von vorne, damit ich das auch richtig verstehe. Wie bei Merlin sind Sie die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal heraufgekommen? Normalerweise verwandeln sich die Treppen auf der Stelle in eine glatte Rutschbahn, wenn ein Junge die Stufen betritt. Mister Weasley, das ist mir in meiner ganzen Lehrerlaufbahn nicht untergekommen.“

Sie unterdrückte das Verlangen sich die Haare zu raufen. Hermine stupste ihren Freund auffordernd an. 

„Nun sag es ihr schon, Ron.“  
„Na gut.“

Ron stand auf und kramte in seiner Umhangtasche. Zu Tage kam eine etwas zerbeulte leere Dose in den Farben silber und blau. Unter dem Schriftzug waren zwei Rinder zu sehen die aufeinander zurasten. Der jüngste Weasley-Junge sprang auf McGonagals Schreibtisch und hielt die Dose empor als wäre sie der heißersehnte Quiddichpokal.

„Red Bull verleiht Flüüüüüüügel!“


	8. Liebe geht durch den Magen

Titel: Liebe geht durch den Magen   
Wörter: 110

 

Lily setzte sich aufrecht hin und griff dankend nach der dampfenden Schüssel mit Hühnersuppe. Sie hatte sich eine stinknormale Grippe eingefangen, die sie seit Tagen nicht mehr losließ. Heute verspürte sie das erste Mal wieder richtigen Hunger.

Genüsslich löffelte sie ihre Suppe, bis ein grinsender aufrechtgehender Wischmopp (diese Bezeichnung bezog sich auf die Frisur) vor ihrem Bett erschien. 

„Was willst du hier, Potter?“, fragte sie genervt.

„Ich will nur wissen, wie dir die Hühnersuppe schmeckt.“, antwortete er immer noch breit grinsend. 

„Warum?“, wollte Lily misstrauisch geworden wissen.

„Na, ich hab sie doch für dich gekocht. Mit gaaaanz viel Liebe.“

„Madame Pomfey! Pumpen Sie mir auf der Stelle den Magen aus!!!“


	9. Haustiertragödie

Titel: Haustiertragödie  
Wörter: 97

 

Professor Snape rauschte mit gebauschter Robe (er wusste GANZ GENAU wie toll das aussah) durch die Korridore. Er hatte geradezu widerlich gute Laune, schließlich hatte er gerade Unterricht mit den neuen Erstklässlern aus Hufflepuff gehabt, welche er natürlich gleich zum Weinen gebracht hatte.

„Pflatsch!“

*Bäh, wo bin ich denn da reingetreten?*

Verärgert versuchte er die schleimige Substanz an seiner Schuhsohle abzuwischen.

„AHHH! Trevor!“

*Ups*

Beinahe schuldbewusst beobachtete der Zaubertrankmeister, wie Neville Longbottom vor ihm in die Knie ging und die dickflüssigen grünen Überreste seines Haustieres beweinte.

„Äh… na ja. Zumindest kann er Ihnen jetzt nicht mehr weglaufen.“


	10. Das Monster im Fuchsbau

Titel: Das Monster im Fuchsbau  
Wörter: 107

 

Harry Potter betrat die Küche des Fuchsbaus. Ein lautes Summen schlug ihm entgegen. Er hatte erwartet von einer Invasion rothaariger Liebenswürdigkeiten überfallen zu werden, doch die Küche der Weasleys war leer. 

*Wo sind denn alle hin?*

„Psst“, zischte es hinter dem, wie Harry jetzt erst bemerkte, umgekippten Esstisch hervor. 

„Harry, hier sind wir. Schnell, komm hinter den Tisch in Sicherheit. Dort im Salon ist ein Monster! Es hat bereits Krätze gefressen und faucht die ganze Zeit. Ich glaube, es ist wütend.“

Der Junge der lebt hatte das Geräusch endlich erkannt. Augenverdrehend ging er in den Salon, schaltete das fauchende „Monster“ aus und befreite Krätze aus dem Staubsaugerbeutel.


	11. Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht

Titel: Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht  
Wörter: 95

 

„Avada Kedavra, er liebt mich. Avada Kedavra, er liebt mich nicht. Ava…“

„Bellatrix, kannst du nicht Blumenblüten ausrupfen, anstatt Muggel in einem Kreis aufzustellen und nacheinander zu töten? Wie JEDER andere auch!“

Zweifelnd beobachtete Snape seine Mit-Todesserin dabei, wie sie sich erstaunt ihr von Leichen übersäten Umfeld ansah. Sie zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern und hob den Zauberstab um den letzten Muggel umzubringen.

„Avada Kedavra. Er liebt mich… hast du DAS gehört, der dunkle Lord LIEBT mich auch!“

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte. 

„Das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Ihr habt die gleichen Hobbys.“


	12. Weihnachtsball

Titel: Weihnachtsball  
Wörter: 110

 

„Autsch. Minerva, passt doch auf wo du deine Plattfüße hinmachst!“

„Ah, Severus! Du drückst meine Hand zu fest!“

„Minerva, sei doch nicht immer so dickköpfig. ICH führe, also sieh es endlich ein.“

„Werter Kollege, wovon träumst du nachts?“ 

Es war Weihnachtsball und jede Menge Schüler und Lehrer tanzten sich die Füße wund. Auch der Schulleiter vergnügte sich auf der Tanzfläche mit Professor Trewlaney. Nebenbei warf er immer wieder bedrückte Blicke zu dem streitenden Paar. Da musste er unbedingt eingreifen.

„Minerva, Severus. Jetzt lasst doch das Armdrücken und geht euch amüsieren. Wolltet ihr nicht zusammen tanzen?“

„Ja eigentlich schon“, beantworteten sie gemeinsam, „aber wir versuchen gerade zu ermitteln wer führen darf.“


	13. Dichter und Mörder

Titel: Dichter und Mörder   
Wörter: 166

 

Ängstlich drückten sich die totgeweihten Muggel aneinander. Lord Voldemort hatte mal wieder schlechte Laune. Und wenn der dunkle Lord schlechte Laune hatte, nahmen seine Aktionen zur Abreaktion meist apokalyptische Ausmaße an. Darunter mussten diese Muggel nun leiden.

So auch ein sanfter Dichter und Denker, der durch einen dummen Zufall Gefangener der Todesser geworden war. Als er vortreten sollte, um als Nächster den Todesfluch entgegen zu nehmen, fiel er auf die Knie und begann zu dichten: 

„Haltet ein  
Ich will es nicht mehr sehen  
Muss das denn sein  
Ich kann es nicht verstehen

Warum kann Frieden nicht überall sein  
Warum kann man für andere nicht alles geben  
Zusammen ist man weniger allein  
Und wer will schon alleine leben?

Nun leide ich hier im Schein der Kerzen  
Und sehe mich angstvoll um  
Ich will schreien vor geistigen Schmerzen  
Doch rinnen meine Tränen stumm“

Lord Voldemort griff sich an die Brust.

„Ich applaudiere von Herzen  
Und jetzt bring ich dich um

Seht ihr, ich kann das auch. Avada Kedavra!“


	14. Untreu

Titel: Untreu  
Wörter: 79

 

Voldemort saß am Küchentisch der Familie Malfoy und schaute traurig in seinen erkalteten Tee. Lucius setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Mylord, was habt Ihr denn?“  
„Sniff… Ach nichts.“  
„Kommt schon, ich seh doch, dass euch etwas bedrückt.“  
„…Na gut, aber wehe du lachst.“  
„Aber niemals.“  
„Okay. Ich…ich habe Liebeskummer.“

Lucius keuchte überrascht.

„Oh. Warum denn?“

Der dunkle Lord ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Nagini hat mich wegen einer Federboa verlassen.“


	15. Auf Knien

Titel: Auf Knien  
Wörter: 112

 

Severus Snape betrat den großen Saal. Voldemort erblickte ihn und winkte ihn mit einer trägen Geste heran. Der Zaubertrankmeister ging vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Nun, hast du neue Informationen über den Phönixorden für mich?“

Snape gab einen Lagebericht ab und Voldemort nickte zufrieden.

„Gut gemacht.“  
„Danke. Noch was, oder kann ich jetzt wieder aufstehen, Mylord?“

Der dunkle Lord nickte. So schnell konnte er gar nicht gucken, da war Snape schon aufgesprungen und hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ja aber was hast du denn?“, wollte Voldemort geschockt wissen.

„Ach wisst Ihr“, fing Snape gequält lächelnd an, „wenn ich immer so lange vor Euch knien muss, schlafen mir die Füße ein.“


	16. Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte

Titel: Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte  
Wörter: 196

An Weihnachten bereiten die Hauselfen jedes Jahr aufs Neue ein riesiges Festmahl zu, und es war ihnen dabei egal wie viele Mäuler sie zu stopfen hatten. Dieses Jahr hielten sich zur Weihnachtszeit nur sechs Personen in den alten Gemäuern auf. Alle sechs waren Mitglied des Phönixordens und so konnten sie es sich erlauben Sirius Black, gesuchter Massenmörder und Harry Potters persönlicher Kuschelanimagus, zum Fest nach Hogwarts einzuladen. Daher kochten die kleinen Helfer an diesem Heiligen Abend ein berauschendes Festessen für sieben. Ein betörender Duft breitete sich kontinuierlich in der Großen Halle aus. Auch Snape hatte sich nicht davor drücken können am Abendmahl teilnehmen zu müssen. Bis jetzt konnte er sich jedoch noch nicht beschweren, da ihm eine halbe Weihnachtsgans im Hals steckte. Die Hauselfen hatten sich dieses Mal selbst übertroffen. Dennoch blieb ein nicht zu übersehener Rest auf seinem Teller zurück.

„Du hast ja gar nicht aufgegessen.“, informierte Sirius ihn netterweise.

„Deine Auffassungsgabe, der wirklich ÜBERHAUPT nichts entgeht, ist jedes Mal ein Genuss.“, erwiderte Snape, aber die Bedrohlichkeit in seiner Stimme wurde durch einen Soßenfleck auf seiner Robe entkräftet. 

Sirius grinste hämisch. „Tja, da war die Nase wohl mal wieder größer als der Magen, was?“


	17. Schlangengespräche

Titel: Schlangengespräche  
Wörter: 190

 

Lord Voldemort betrat den großen Salon im Hause Malfoy. Hinter ihm schlängelte Nagini. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er ein bebrilltes Etwas auf dem Sofa erblickte.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte er entsetzt.

„Oh. Hi auch. Ich bin Elea Todd.“

„Okay…Und was MACHST du hier?“

„Hm, gute Frage. Ich bin leider keine Philosophin, also kann ich diese Frage nicht wirklich beantworten.“

„Und was bist du dann?“

„Ich bin Fanfiktionautorin.“

„Und was willst du hier?“

„Ich genieße die schöne Aussicht. Beachte mich einfach gar nicht.“

Der Lord versuchte den seltsamen Besuch einfach zu ignorieren und flüsterte seiner Schlange etwas zu.

„Oh, war das Parsel?“, fragt da Elea neugierig.

„Ne, chinesisch. Natürlich Parsel, was denn sonst?“

„Hm, ist ja unlogisch.“

„WARUM?“ Der Lord wirkte etwas gereizt.

„Na ja, wie soll die Schlange dich denn verstehen, wenn sie überhaupt keine Gehörgänge hat, hm? Wusstest du das etwa nicht? Schlangen nehmen Geräusche nur als Vibrationen wahr. Darum funktioniert das Schlangenbeschwören auch nur wegen der Bewegung der Flöte und nicht durch ihren Klang.“, erklärte sie geduldig.

„NA DANN KANN NAGINI EBEN LIPPENLESEN!!!“

Elea betrachtete ihre Fingernägel (die natürlich slytheringrün lackiert waren). „Wenn´s dich glücklich macht.“


	18. Fernbedienung

Titel: Die Fernbedienung  
Wörter: 147

Bellatrix, Fenrir und Severus keilten sich auf dem Sofa herum. Die Ursache ihres Streites lag auf der Hand. Und zwar auf der von Bellatrix.

„Bella, rück sofort die Fernbedienung aus. Ich verpass sonst „Das perfekte Dinner“.“  
„Wer will schon so eine dämliche Kochsendung sehen, Giftpanscher? Schaltet lieber um auf Sport 1, da läuft gerade Boxen.“  
„Och nö, Fenrir. Ich finde es langweilig, wenn die Muggel sich untereinander fertig machen und man selber nicht mitmachen darf.“

Lord Voldemort erblickte das Szenario, welches sich auf der Coach abspielte.

„Gebt mir die Fernbedienung, Sterbliche!“, befahl er mit ausgetrecktem Zauberstab. Er bekam noch nicht einmal einen Blick zugeworfen.

„Hey!“, machte er beleidigt, „wenn es um die Weltherrschaft geht, befolgt ihr meine Befehle doch auch!“

„Ja, die Weltherrschaft ist ja auch nicht so wichtig“, informierten sie ihn unisono, „hier geht es um etwas viiiiel Wichtigeres. Hier geht es schließlich um die Fernbedienung.“


	19. Die Löwenmähne

Titel: Die Löwenmähne  
Wörter: 62

Hermine besah sich kritisch ihr Spiegelbild und war den Tränen nahe.

„Meine Haare sehen einfach furchtbar aus.“, heulte sie.

Der Spiegel versuchte sie aufzumuntern.

„Ach, reg dich nicht auf. Du bist doch ein Gryffindor. Ein wahrer Löwe mit echter Löwenmähne.“

Hermine begann zu quengeln. „Aber es haben doch nur männliche Löwen so eine Löwenmähne.“

Darauf wusste auch der Spiegel keine Antwort mehr.


	20. Die Löwenmähne (2)

nape starrte nachdenklich auf seine Schülerin Hermine Granger herab.  
„Miss Granger. Irgendwie sehen Sie heute anders aus als sonst.“  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Männer.“, murrte sie.  
Sie hatte sich ihre Haare von Hüft lang radikal auf Streichholzkurz absäbeln lassen. Anscheinend brauchte ihr Zaubertrankprofessor so seine Zeit, um dies zu bemerken. Harry klatschte sich gegen die Stirn. 

„Sir, entweder kaufen Sie sich eine Brille, oder ich leih Ihnen meine.“

Snape begann zu schmollen. „Ich sehe es ja, ich will nur nicht wahrhaben, dass eine Schülerin kürzere Haare hat als ich.“

 

http://roflrazzi.files.wordpress.com/2008/11/celebrity-pictures-alan-rickman-girl-hair.jpg?w=500&h=375&h=375


	21. Wenn es anders ausgegangen wär

Titel: Wenn es anders ausgegangen wär  
Wörter: 107

 

Nach einem kleinen Streit, der… ETWAS aus dem Ruder gelaufen war, sahen sich Ron und Harry einer aufgelösten Hermine gegenüber, der die Zähne bis zum Hals standen. Und nicht so aussahen als könnte man sie davon überzeugen das Wachsen einzustellen. Hermine versuchte verzweifelt das Malheur vor den lachenden Slytherins zu verbergen. Es dauerte so seine Zeit, bis die beiden Gryffindorjungen sie überzeugen konnten das Missgeschick vor Professor Snape dazulegen.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue gen Haaransatz. „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied“, schnarrte er. 

Harry starrte ihn zornig an, während Hermine einen mittelschweren Zusammenbruch erlitt.

„Professor“, säuselte er liebreizend, „fassen Sie sich doch einfach mal an die eigene Nase, okay?“


	22. Gassi

Titel: Gassi  
Wörter: 69

Dumbledore beobachtete Sirius genau, welcher unter dem starrenden eisblauen Blick zusammenschrumpfte.

„Gib es zu, Harry war mal wieder unerlaubterweise mit dir draußen. Du sollst das Quartier doch nicht verlassen.“

„Nein, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Das ist üble Verleugnung, Direktor!“

Der Schulleiter sprang auf und bohrte ihm seinen Zeigefinger in den Brustkorb.

„Lüg nicht! Du trägst doch noch das Halsband! Wenn du das noch einmal machst, schick ich dich zur Hundeschule!“


	23. Ich weiß was!

Titel: Ich weiß was!  
Wörter: 182

 

Harry hatte es wieder mal fertig gebracht seinen Trank in eine modifizierte Bombe zu verwandeln und mit einem schönen lauten Knall in die Luft gehen zu lassen. Dabei war noch nicht mal Silvester. Ein Schatten baute sich hinter dem Gryffindor auf, welcher augenblicklich auf die Hälfte seiner Körpergröße zusammenschrumpfte.

„Mister Potter“, hörte er eine unheilverkündende Stimme. „Sie scheinen heute mal wieder große Lust auf Nachsitzen zu haben.“

„Äh…eigentlich nicht. Ich hab heute nämlich Quiddichtraining.“

„Hm, ich bin ja kein Unmensch und räume Ihnen eine Möglichkeit ein diesen kleinen Patzer wieder wett zu machen. Beantworten Sie mir nur diese eine Frage: Wie lauten drei, der wichtigsten, Zutaten für den Vielsaft-Trank?“

*Moment, war da im zweiten Jahr nicht mal was?*, überlegte Harry.

„Äh… Florfliegen, Baumschlangenhaut und…Blutegel?“

„War das eine Frage oder eine Antwort, Potter?“

„Eine Antwort…Sir.“

„Grummel… und sie ist richtig.“

Harry bekam große Augen. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stürzte er sich auf Snape, fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und rief: „ICH WEISS WAS!!!“

Snape blinzelte überrascht. „Das ist ja alles schön und gut, Mister Potter…aber würden Sie jetzt BITTE meine Robe loslassen!“


	24. Foltern macht Spaß

Titel: Foltern macht Spaß  
Wörter: 130

 

Bellatrix war langweilig. Sie hatte EINFACH nichts zu tun! Severus und Fenrir waren nicht da, also konnte sie sich mit niemandem um die Fernbedienung streiten und alleine fernsehen machte einfach keinen Spaß. Dann fiel ihr etwas Grandioses ein. Sie hatte schon lange Wurmschwanz nicht mehr gefoltert. DAS musste nachholen. Ein Liedchen auf den Lippen hüpfte sie freudig zur Folterkammer. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab hinein und rief:

„Accio Lieblingsfolterinstrument.“

Stimme aus dem Off: „Na welches denn? Kannst du dich nicht mal detaillierter ausdrücken?“

„Bei Merlin, ich meine das mit den ganzen Nadeln und so. Da wo noch so viel Blut vom letzten Mal dranklebt. Weißt du welches ich meine?“

„Ja, jetzt habe ich eine ungefähre Ahnung.“

„Geht doch. Und jetzt beeil dich gefälligst.“

„Ja ja. Ein Zauberspruch ist doch kein D-Zug!“


	25. Schlangengespräche 2

Titel: Schlangengespräche (2)  
Wörter: 135

 

„Oh nein, nicht du schon wieder!“, eschauffierte sich Voldemort. Er deutete mit einem seiner Spinnenbeinfinger auf ein Mädchen, welches es sich auf der Coach gemütlich gemacht hatte und schon seit geraumer Zeit mit Fenrir „Hol das Stöckchen“ spielte.

„Oh, hi. Na, hast du das Kommunikationsproblem mit deinem Haustier in den Griff bekommen?“, fragte Elea lächelnd.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als hier herumzulungern?“, wollte der Lord genervt wissen.

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Ich müsste noch einen Snarry fertigschreiben.“

„Einen was???“, kam es von Snape aus der Küche.

„Unwichtig. Jedenfalls müsste ich mich mal wieder an den Laptop setzten, aber Fenrir lässt mich einfach nicht gehen. Jedes Mal wenn ich gehen will, fängt er an kläglich zu jaulen.“

Lord Voldemort begann zu grübeln. „Vielleicht sollte ich es wie Dumbledore machen und den ungezogenen Köter zur Hundeschule schicken.“


	26. Probleme über Probleme

Titel: Probleme über Probleme  
Wörter: 84

 

„Mylord, Fenrir kaut schon wieder auf der Fernbedienung rum.“  
„Herr, Snape hat das ganze Shampoo aufgebraut.“  
„Meister, Bellatrix hat meine Folterkammer mit Wurmschwanz´ Blut eingesaut.“  
„Ahh, dieses Mädchen, welches hier immer rumläuft versucht mich mit Potter zu verkuppeln.“

Der dunkle Lord warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Verdammt, jetzt haltet alle doch einfach mal die Klappe. Ich hab so schon genug Probleme.“

Elea klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Richtig so. Mach sie fertig!“

„Und du bist eines davon!“, fauchte er das grinsende Mädchen an.


	27. Schildkröten

Titel: Schildkröten  
Wörter: 56

 

Lucius und Severus saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa. Das Malfoyoberhaupt grübelte angestrengt. 

„Sag mal Severus, hast du eine Ahnung wie der dunkle Lord den Angriff der Edward-Fangirls überlebt hat?“

Der Zaubertrankmeister brauchte gar nicht lange zu überlegen: „Schildkröten, mein Freund!“

„Äh…Schildkröten?“

„Ups, entschuldige. Dumbledore hat mich letztens dazu gezwungen mit ihm „Fluch der Karibik“ zu gucken.


	28. Das Raubtier

Titel: Das Raubtier  
Wörter: 98

 

Ein paar kichernde Mädchen umringten die nachsichtig lächelnde Madame Hooch. 

„Madame Hooch, ist es wahr, dass sie mit Gilderoy Lockart im Bett waren, als dieser hier auf Hogwarts unterrichtet hat?“

Die Lehrerin errötete leicht. „Ja, das stimmt.“

Ein Raunen ging durch die Mädchentraube.

„Und wie war es?“

„Oh, er ist das reinste Raubtier.“

Eine kleine, schüchterne Drittklässlerin aus Hufflepuff fragte: „Wieso, hat er Sie gekratzt?“

Madame Hooch musste laut lachen.

„Nein. Er hat die ganze Zeit nur geredet und geredet und geredet. Mittendrin, und das nur von sich. Den letzten Nerv hat er mir geraubt. Deswegen auch Raubtier.“


	29. Was vergessen?

Titel: Was vergessen?  
Wörter: 64

 

Lord Voldemort starrte konzentriert auf seine Liste und ging alle Punkte noch einmal durch.

„Also noch mal von vorne:  
Sirius Black ermorden lassen…Check!  
Brücke zum Einsturz bringen…Check!  
Zauberstabmacher entführen…Check!  
Angst und Schrecken säen…Check!  
Wurmschwanz foltern…Das macht heute Bella, also Check.  
Was fehlt denn jetzt noch. Ach Mist, ich habe frische Milch und den Kauknochen für Fenrir vergessen.   
Ich wusste es, irgendwas fehlt mir noch.“


	30. Zaubertrankgeselle

Titel: Zaubertrankgeselle  
Wörter: 186

 

Elea schaute neugierig in den Kessel hinein. „Warum kann ich nicht als Lehrling bei dir anfangen?“, wollte sie von Snape wissen.

„Weil du keine Hexe bist. Und ohne magische Kräfte, kannst du auch keine Zaubertränke brauen.“

„Wieso nicht? Ist doch auch nicht viel schwieriger als kochen.“

„Ach ja? Beim Zaubertränkebrauen ist es wichtig die Temperatur des Feuers kontrollieren zu können und wenn nötig so schnell wie möglich zu ändern. Wie willst du das ohne Magie hinkriegen?“

„Induktionsplatte?“

„Ähm, okay… das war jetzt nicht das beste Beispiel, wie wäre es damit: manchmal entsteht ein Brand, den man nicht mit Wasser löschen darf. Wie willst du den denn bitteschön magielos bezwingen, hm?“

„Ach, keine Ahnung. Feuerlöscher?“

„Ach verdammt. Na gut, ich sehe ein, dass das Brauen eines Trankes auch ohne Magie funktioniert. Aber wo bekommst du die Zutaten her? Ohne Zauberstab kommst du nämlich nicht in die Winkelgasse.“

„Ebay!“

„Bei Merlin! Weißt du was, du kannst mich mal!“

Elea grinste verschmitzt. „Da hast du Recht, dazu benötige ich wirklich einen… „Zauberstab“. Soll ich mal Harry fragen, ob er Lust hat bei dir in die Lehre zu gehen?“

„NEEEEEIIIIN!!!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puhhh, das waren jetzt die ersten 30 von...302. Ich copy und paste mich hier zu Tode, ich werde die restlichen wohl nach und nach reinstellen. Wenn ihr schon mal weiterlesen wollt, könnt ihr das unter dem nachfolgenden Link:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4ee640d80001305b067007d0/1/Mini-HP-Storys


End file.
